When fear is your worst enemy
by Alexanne2017
Summary: sequel to Ethel's revenge. Five years have passed, Mildred is now the art teacher at Cackles Academy. Everything seems all right. But three weeks from the beginning of the new year, something awful happens to Mildred, followed by the return of old enemies. Will Mildred and the other teachers vanquish their fear before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone, here is the first chapter of Ethel's revenge's sequel. Hope you'll enjoy it.

 _«Hello…Is anyone here?» asked Mildred, no answer. «Anyone!» still no answer. The castle was completely empty. Fear overtook Mildred, and she started to run over the deserted school calling over and over «Imogen! Lavinia! Constance! Amelia! Frank! Girls! Somebody please answer me». Where did everyone go? Did something happened to them? Mildred didn't know and it scared her. She looked everywhere, in vain. She was about to give up, when she realized there was one place she hadn't searched. The North Tower. Memories of what happened to her five years ago came back to her mind, and send shivers down her spine. She had to do it. When she arrived at the feet of the tower, she heard something coming from the highest room. It sounded like…like the cries of a baby. Listening only to her heart, Mildred opened the oak door and ran all the way up the immense staircase. She finally reached the top of the tower. The cries were coming from the same room Agatha had trapped her in. A wave of dizziness hit Mildred. «Courage Mili! You can do this!», she took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The room was empty, except for a small cradle in the center surrounded by two people, two adults a man and a woman. Mildred recognized them instantly «Mom! Dad!» she exclaimed as she walked towards them. But something weird happened, as Mildred got closer, her parents became more and more transparent._

 _«Were are sorry dear» started her mother without turning around_

 _«Sorry about what Mom?» asked Mildred worried_

 _«We should have told you.» continued her father,_

 _«Tell me what?!» asked the young woman, but as she reached the cradle, they vanished «MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!» screamed Mildred as the baby started to cry louder then before. Before she could do anything to comfort it, it disappeared as well. As it vanished in the air, a strike of lightning tear the sky apart, followed by the thunder._

 _«What the hell is going on?» exclaimed Mildred as she walked to the window. Black clouds were surrounding the whole school. She heard someone scream «No, not my baby!» she looked everywhere, she was surrounded by darkness. «Who are you?» yelled Mildred as rain poured onto her. Suddenly, a laugh as cold as ice came to her ears, and before Mildred could do anything the clouds morphed into a giant hand and tried to grab her. The young witch tried desperately to escape, she tripped and fell into darkness._

 _«NOOOOOOO»_

 _«Mildred wake up!»_

 _«Please open your eyes dear!»_

 _«MILDRED HUBBLE WAKE UP!»_

Mildred sat up abruptly in her bed, panting and crying. She heard people fussing around her.«Hand…baby…someone crying…need help» she stuttered between sobs

«Shhh Mildred your safe»

«Calm down»

«Breath dear»

But Mildred did care «Don't understand…need help…now…baby» she yelled, she desperately wanted to make them understand someone needed help. Then she heard a different voice «It's no use. Mildred I'm going to give you something to calm down» as the woman spoke, Mildred felt a hand on the back of her head and something cold on her lips «Open your mouth Mildred», she did as she was told. An ice-cold liquid was poured in her mouth.

«How long will it take to take effect?» asked one of the voices

«See for your self» answered another one as Mildred felt herself drift back into a dreamless sleep.

When Mildred woke up next morning, she was surprised to find Constance and Amelia sound asleep in her room, one on a chair and the other half sitting, half laying on her bed. Confused, Mildred slowly sat on her bed, which woke up Amelia.

«Hello Mildred, how are you feeling dear?» asked the old witch as she sat painfully next to her charge. She had whispered her question, but it was enough to wake up Constance.

«Mildred» exclaimed the potions mistress joining the other on the bed «you don't look so good»

«What is going on?» asked Mildred disorientated. Amelia and Constance looked at each other in disbelief, which added to Mildred's confusion.

«You don't remember?» inquired the headmistress

«Remember what?»

«Mildred had a horrible nightmare. You were yelling, crying and when we managed to wake you up, you didn't know where you were, or who we were. The only way to calm you down was to give you a sedative potion» explained Constance, concern on her face

Mildred was shocked. Amelia saw the young woman's face becoming paler then it was already, she went close to Mildred and took one of her hands in hers. She was deeply concern by the events of last night and she was not the only one. It was not the first time Mildred woke them up in the middle of the night because of her nightmares.

«Mildred, do you remember what your nightmare was about?» asked Constance

«Emm…it's a little vague…» Mildred closed her eyes and concentrated «I remember…a crying baby…My parents were there…they told me they were sorry and something about telling me about something…then they vanished…there was a huge storm…I heard a woman calling for help…I think someone was trying to take her baby away from her…then…clouds came after me and I fell…That's all I can remember» Mildred opened her eyes and raised her head towards her mentors who looked a little worried. «What? There is nothing to be concerned about, it's just a nightmare»

«It wasn't just a nightmare Mildred» started Constance gravely

«What do you mean?» asked Mildred confused

«Dear, you were burning up. You gave us quite a fright last night. Whatever happened it was more then a dream» added Amelia

«I don't understand»

Constance took a deep breath and explained «Mildred, you are the most powerful witch I ever came across, and your power to bring inanimate things to life is unheard of. Amelia and I have been thinking, and we think your gift might be at cause here»

Mildred frowned «Why?»

«We don't really know yet, but we will do some research. Until we find out what's happening, you will take dreamless potions before going to bed. We don't want you to wake all the girls when the school will start?» Constance's last statement made Mildred smile

«Now why don't you get dressed and join us for breakfast in the staff room?» proposed Amelia joyfully

«I will. See you in a minute» said Mildred as her colleagues left the room.

Just as the door closed, Mildred' smile disappeared. She had a strange feeling in her solar plexus, like something horrible was going to happen. _Stop, Mildred Hubble, it_ _'_ _s probably the last effects of the nightmare, it will go away after you ate something._ After the little pep talk with herself, Mildred got up and dressed herself with a sky blue blazer and a skirt of the same color. She braided her long hair french style, and after a quick look in the mirror, left her room and headed toward the staff room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone, sorry to have taken so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When entered the staff room, Constance, Amelia and Lavinia were already there and were eating their breakfast. The latter was the first to notice her arrival «Oh Mildred! How are you feeling today?» she asked concerned which made Mildred blush a little, she hated being the center of attention.

«I'm much better thank you Lavinia» she answered as she sat next to the chanting teacher. When she was settled she noticed someone was missing «Where is Imogen?»

«She went out for a run» said Amelia «She will be back in a few minutes. Tea dear?»

«Yes thank you» as the headmistress poured tea in Mildred's cup, the blond woman entered the room, a big smile on her face.

«Speaking of the devil…» commented Constance

«Good morning ladies» sang the PE teacher taking a seat at the head of the table and poured herself a cup of coffee «What a beautiful day!» she commented before taking a seep. Then she turned towards Mildred «Hello Mili» she was the only member of staff, a part from Amelia, who called the young witch by her nickname and Mildred appreciated it, she had always been close to the PE teacher «How are you this morning?»

«I'm fine Imogen» answered the young witch , she then lowered her face shamefully «I would like to apologize for last night» Her statement surprised everyone

«Whatever for?» asked Imogen

«For waking you up…It's the third night in a row» answered Mildred blushing. Imogen, Amelia, Lavinia and Constance looked each other in the eyes, not knowing how to reassure their young friend.

«Mildred there is no need to apologize» tried Constance. To reinforce her colleague's statement Amelia put her hand on Mildred's «Constance is right dear, it's not your fault». Mildred smiled a little «Still I can't keep you up all night»

«You are right on this point, but don't worry dear we will find a solution» admitted the headmistress. But, seeing the girl smile vanish, she quickly added «Now eat your breakfast, you still look very pale»

«Yes Amelia» answered Mildred, like a child to her grandmother, which made the other women smile.

While they ate, they discussed their plans for the day. Constance was going to make the inventory of her ingredients to see what she needed to pick tomorrow night in the woods. Lavinia had to repair one of her numerous instruments. Imogen had to tend to the volley ball nest, because someone teared it in various point. Amelia needed to prepare her lesson plan for the fourth years and Mildred was going to paint. They talked like this for about an hour before dematerializing their empty plates.

Just as everyone was about to leave the staff room, Imogen exclaimed «Oh I almost forgot» she reached inside one of her pockets «there was a letter for you in the mail»

«Thank you Imogen»

Mildred examined the letter perplexed «It's weird, I don't recognize the writing»

she murmured

«See you later Mildred»

«See you later»

After beading the young witch goodbye, Imogen, Lavinia, Amelia and Constance were slowly walking away from the staff room when suddenly heard something that would haunt them.

«NOOOOOOOOO AHHHH» followed by the noise made by a body when it hits the ground.

They looked at each other, frozen on the spot. Fearing tragedy was at hand, the four women hurried back to the staff room. They gasped at the sight awaiting them.

There next to the table was Mildred, prostrated on her knees, her body wrecked by powerful sobs.

«Mildred!» exclaimed all four women running to their fallen colleague. Amelia grabbed the shaking young witch by the shoulders

«Mildred…Mildred….What happened AHH» gasped Amelia as she saw blood dripping from a wound on the woman's forehead «your hurt!»

«She must have hit her head when she fell» proposed Constance kneeling down in front of Mildred

«Mili what happened?» asked Imogen

But Mildred couldn't speak or breath correctly, she was hyperventilating so hard that she no longer had strength to support herself and collapsed in Amelia's arms which made the old witch panic «Mildred, sweetheart please tell us what happened?»

«Take deep breaths Mili» instructed Imogen rubbing circles on the young woman's back

«Oh no» whispered Lavinia behind them

«What is it Lavinia?» asked Constance, who was trying to wash away the blood on Mildred's forehead. When The chanting teacher didn't answer, she turned her head to see why her colleague ignored her question. She froze, Lavinia had Mildred's letter in her hand, and a sad expression on her face.

«Lavinia?» called Constance worried. Her colleague slowly walked toward her, and handed her the letter.

Constance gasped as she read it.

 _Amanda Hunter, chief solicitor_

 _August 24 2007_

 _To Mildred Hubble_

 _Dear Madam,_

 _It is with deep regret that I inform you of the tragic deaths of Alcott and Victoria Hubble in a automobile accident near London. We will let you make the necessary arrangements, before we proceed to the reading of your parents' will._

 _All my sincere condolences_

 _Amanda Hunter_

«Oh No» whispered the potions teacher. She raised her head to face her employer «It's a letter from a solicitor. Her parents just died». Amelia gasped «Dear Lord» and started to rock her girl back and forth. Mildred clang desperately to her elder like a castaway about to drown.

«Amelia, I think we should bring her to her room» proposed Constance

«Yes, she needs to rest» agreed the headmistress.

The potions mistress put her hands on both women and vanished.

Constance made sure Amelia and Mildred materialized on the bed. With a simple wave of her hand, Mildred's clothes were replaced by her black pyjamas and covers appeared over the girl still in Amelia's protective arms.

«Can't you make this pain go away» asked the shattered woman in a weak voice, breaking both Constance's and Amelia's heart. The headmistress kissed her little girl's head, and the deputy sat on the bed. She took one of Mildred's hand in hers «Mildred, I swear I would do anything in my power to take the pain away».

The young woman smiled briefly, before sobs took over once more. They remained like this, Mildred in Amelia's arms, Constance sitting on the bed, a hand on the girl's back, until Mildred finally drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they were sure Mildred was fast asleep, Amelia, still holding her young charge against her, asked the one question both her colleague and her were thinking «What are we going to do?». Constance sighed «I don't know headmistress. What can we do?»

«I think we can only be there for her at all time» suggested Amelia before turning her gaze at the sleeping woman in her arms «Poor thing, the next couple of days will be hell for her» whispered the old woman, gently caressing Mildred's face. She remembered, the night her mother passed away more then twenty years ago, her world had seemed to crumble around her.

Amelia looked at Constance «I think I'm going to call her aunt» as she spoke she delicately put her charge on the pillows and left the bed «Keep an eye on her while I'm gone»

«Of course Amelia» responded the deputy head as she took her friends place in the bed. Reassured that her girl was in good hands, Amelia exited the room.

Constance took Mildred's sleeping form in her arms, as she did so the young woman murmured something in her sleep «Don't leave me». The potions mistress smiled sadly «I'm here Mildred, I'm not going anywhere».

 _Mildred was in the room at the top of the North tower, there was a cradle in the center from which were coming the cries of a baby. As she came closer to it, she could hear a voice full of sadness…a woman's voice…singing some kind of a lullaby._

 _«Angels watch over my baby,_

 _Grant her a lifetime of your care_

 _So that even when I can not be with her_

 _I'll know you will always be there»_

 _«Hello?» called Mildred «Who are you» but the voice continued to sing, as if she didn't hear her_

 _«Angels watch over my baby,_

 _Grant her a lifetime of your love_

 _So that event when my eyes are closed_

 _I'll know that you watch over from above»_

After leaving Mildred into the care of her deputy, Amelia regained her office and sat at her desk. She conjured her young charge's dossier in order to find her aunt's phone number. When she found it, she dialled it.

«Hello» answered a small voice, Amelia guessed belonged to Mildred's cousin

«Hello, may I speak to Mrs Danielle Hubble please» asked the headmistress kindly

«One moment please» said the little girl before calling her mother «Mommy, there is someone on the phone who wants to talk to you» Amelia heard foot steps and a woman said «Thank you pumpkin now go out and play» before taking the phone «Hello»

«Hello Mrs Hubble, I'm Amelia Cackle, your niece's employer» started Amelia

«Oh good afternoon Miss Cackle, Mildred told so many things about you, especially since my daughter demonstrated magical abilities» Danielle's statement interested the witch

«Really…your daughter is a witch? What is her name?»

«Henrietta» answered Danielle before asking «Is that why you are calling?» Amelia became grave once more «Unfortunately no» the sadness in her tone worried the other woman «Did something happened to Mili?» the old witch reassured her immediately. «No Mildred is all right…Well not really…That's why I'm calling, your niece received a letter this morning announcing the death of her parents in a car crash» her announcement was met by a heavy silence «Mrs Hubble?», Amelia was worried _Did she faint?_ «Mrs Hubble are you all right?»

«Alcott and Victoria are dead…» Danielle finally answered

«I'm terribly sorry for your lost»

«Thank you…Oh Lord how will I tell Leo?»

«Leo is your husband?»

«Yes, he is Alcott's elder brother. How is Mildred doing?» asked the grieving woman

«Not good I'm afraid, but we will take care of her» assured Amelia «We all love your niece deeply»

«Thank you, I'm so glad she has someone to comfort her. She often talk to us about you, she sees you like a real grandmother» Amelia felt warmth fill her heart, she saw the girl as her own granddaughter, she didn't know Mildred felt the same «I did not know that, thank you for telling me»

«You are her I will take care of the arrangements. I will call when everything is settled. If she needs anything, anything at all she just needs to call me. Thank you Miss Cackle. Goodbye»

«You're welcome. Goodbye» Amelia hung up. _At least Mildred will be able to rest until the funerals,_ she thought. Then she decided to go back to the staff room, where Lavinia and Imogen would probably be. She was right, when she pushed the door open, she saw both women in the armchairs next to the fire place. Each had a cup of tea in their hands and a grim look on their face.

«Oh Amelia!» exclaimed Lavinia when the headmistress came in «How is she?»

«She is asleep for now. But she's got a long way ahead of her» answered the old witch as she sat between the two women «She will need us»

«Where is Constance?» asked Imogen

«She is with Mildred. I will go to them and bring food in an hour» announced Amelia conjuring a cup of tea

Mildred remained asleep until supper time. She woke up when Amelia entered her room. She s was surprised to find herself in Constance's arms.

«Hello dear» said the headmistress a tray covered with food in her hands «how are you feeling?» Mildred, with the help of Constance, slowly sat in her bed before answering «I…don't know» tears formed in her eyes once more. Amelia smiled sadly, and put the tray on the bed. Mildred looked at it for a moment, then turned her gaze away «Thank you headmistress, but I don't think I could swallow anything» which made both Constance and Amelia frowned.

«Mildred I know you are hurting…And we are all deeply sorry for your loss, but you need to eat» said the potions mistress kindly but with a little authority. Mildred knew they were right, so she took a slice of bread and ate it. Amelia let her charge eat a little before she started to talk.

«Mildred…Dear I called your aunt an hour ago. And I give her the bad news.» the headmistress avoided to say the word death «and she proposed to take care of the arrangements. She will call back when it is settled» Mildred's face appeared to relaxe, like a weight had just been taken of off her shoulders «Thank you Amelia»

«You are more than welcome dear. Now have some hot coco» said the old witch with a smile. Mildred drank the hot liquid, and just as she finished the cup, she fell back into her pillows unconscious. Constance worried looked at her friend «What…»

«I poured a sleeping potion in her cup, that way she will sleep all night, without nightmares» answered Amelia, and knowing that both she and Constance didn't want to leave the child on her own, she cast a spell that enlarged the bed so it could welcome three people. The two witches magically changed their clothes into night gowns and went to sleep, one at each side of Mildred. The night passed peacefully despite the tragedy.

The next day, Aunt Danielle called. Everything was settled, the funerals were going to take place in two days, followed by the reading of the will an hour after. Mildred thanked her aunt for taking care of everything.

«Thank you so much Aunt Danielle, I don't think I would have had the energy necessary to organize it all»

«It's nothing sweetheart, you needed to rest»replied Danielle

«Still it means a lot to me…How is uncle Leo?»

Danielle took a deep breath before answering «I saw my husband cry only once in my life, and it was out of joy. He is laying on our bed, looking into nothingness…He kept telling me: I'm the oldest…» this brought tears to Mildred's eyes «And Hetty?»

«She is pretty sad, she loved your parents soo much, they are…were her favourite uncle and aunt»

«Give them my love…And we'll see each other at…We'll see each other in two days…Take care»

«Take care sweetheart. Goodbye»

«Goodbye»


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Mildred woke up the day of the funerals, she felt as if she was empty and would never feel happiness again. She slowly got out of bed and went to her took a black knee length dress, with long sleeves from it. Then she put her hair into a high ponytail. After this she looked at her she heard a voice « _You look beautiful angel_ _»…_ her mother's voice.Mildred quickly looked around feverishly, desperate to see the beloved woman. But she realized the voice was only a memory.

«Mom» she murmured tears in her eyes

She sat on her bed and cried.

Knock knock knock

The door opened revealing the headmistress' kind face «Mildred, it's time to…Oh Mildred» Amelia sat next to her girl, put an arm around her shoulders and slowly rocked the girl.

«I thought…I thought I heard my mother while I got dressed…and it made me realize I will never hear her again» weeped Mildred her head buried in the older witch's chest

«Shhh Dear…The same thing happened to me when I lost my mother. I thought I was hearing her all the time. It will pass…I promise you» whispered Amelia before kissing the girl's head. They remained like this for a long time. Finally the headmistress spoke again «We have to go now, Imogen, Lavinia and Constance are waiting for us downstairs» she announced as she got up, helping Mildred in the process. Suddenly a thought struck the young woman «But Amelia we can't just use our brooms to get there» she pointed out. Her statement made the older witch laugh a little «I know dear. Don't worry, we'll use Imogen's car»

«Euh isn't it a little far?»

«We will appear not far from the cemetery and drive there. That way it will seem we drove there.» explained Amelia

«Oh I get it» said Mildred as she followed the headmistress out of her room.

When they arrived in the courtyard, they found the other teachers, dressed in non magical clothes, waiting for them next to a car. Imogen sat in the front with Lavinia, as for Amelia, Mildred and Constance, they were in the back. After they all got settled, Constance transported them.

When they arrived at the funeral center, they were greeted by Mildred's family, well what remained of it: her uncle Leo, her aunt Danielle and her little cousin Henrietta Hubble. At first sight, Amelia and Constance saw the power emanating from the little girl. _A futur student I guess,_ thought the headmistress. _I hope she doesn_ _'_ _t have her cousin_ _'_ _s talent for trouble,_ thought Constance.

Mildred hugged her aunt, uncle and cousin. They were all in tears by then.

At the end of the ceremony, Mrs Hunter, the solicitor, invited Mildred and her family to follow her in her office. Before going in the young woman approached Constance.

«Constance, could you come with me to the reading of the will?» the question surprised the potions mistress, she had expected Mildred to ask this to Amelia or Imogen…not her.

«Of course Mildred» she answered.

«Thank you»

Then the young woman hugged Imogen, Lavinia and finished with Amelia, who's embrace lasted a little longer than the others. When they finally broke apart, the old headmistress took the girl's face into her hands «Are you going to be all right dear?»

Mildred smiled, putting a hand on Amelia's «Yes Nan, I'll be all right» her answer got her back in the witch's arms. The word Nan meant a lot to Miss Cackle. They broke apart once more, and the three teachers left. Alone with Constance, Mildred took a deep breath before entering the office with the other woman with her.

«Good afternoon to all. First I must give you my sincere condolences for your loss» started Mrs Hunter when everyone was settled «We will now proceed to the reading of the will of late Alcott and Victoria Hubble. All the money goes to their only daughter Mildred Hubble, the goes for the house» and she went on. At the end, there was only one thing left to do «The will stats that I should read this letter to you at loud, do you wish this to be in private?» asked Mrs Hunter. But Mildred didn't see why she should, so she answered «No it's all right. I trust everyone in this room…Besides I have nothing to hide»

Mrs Hunter nodded «All right, Here we go:

 _My little Angel,_

 _If this letter has reached you, it means Dad and I have left this earth. But never forget that, even if you can't see us, we will always be at your side no matter what happens. We love you more than anything in the world my dear. When you read the rest of the letter, please remember this love._

 _Mildred, you need to know something important about you. What I'm going to tell you will probably upset you beyond anything you can imagine, but you have to know. Your father and I couldn't have children, we tried for many years without success. Finally, we turned to adoption. In January 1987, we received a call from a hospital saying that a little girl had just been born, and her mother had died giving birth. We did not hesitate a second. We immediately went to the hospital, there we were given the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in my entire life: you. We loved you instantly. We tried to learn more about your biological mother, to no avail. But when we discovered you were what you are, we figured that she must have been one too. I'm sure the little time you've been together, your mother loved you as much as we do._

 _Please my darling, do not hate us, we wanted to talk to you I swear, we just didn't know how. Forgive us my sweet girl._

 _I love you_

 _Mom»_

Silence. Mildred's heart stopped for a second «I'm adopted….» she murmured once the information had sinked in. She turned her head towards her aunt and uncle «Did you know?» she asked tears in her eyes.

Danielle and Leo looked at each other sadly before he answered «Yes dear…We have always known»

Mildred, jumped on her feet and stormed out. Constance had followed the scene in silence. She slowly got up, excused herself «I think I will go to her. It was nice meeting you Mister and Mrs Hubble» and left the room. When the door closed, the potions mistress used her powers to sense the whereabouts of the young woman. _Mildred, where are you?_ Constance asked herself as she was probing the area. She finally located her charge in the cemetery, and went out under the pouring rain. She didn't have long to walk, she found Mildred, soaked to the bones, kneeling down in front of a gravestone. With a closer look, Constance realized who's it was:

 _In remembrance of_

 _Alcott and Victoria Hubble_

 _beloved parents, sister and brother_

«WHY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?» wailed Mildred hammering the wet ground with her fists, only answered by the thunder. She finally got tired of fighting, she continued crying not caring about the torrential rain falling on her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her tear streamed face toward Constance. The elder woman knelt down next to her, and took the broken girl in her arms.

«Why?…Why did they do this to me?» asked Mildred in a weak voice

«Shh dear. I think they really meant to tell you, but they didn't get the chance» answered Constance gently caressing Mildred's head. After a minute or two, the young woman whispered «Constance?»

«Yes Mildred?»

«I want to go home»

Constance smiled sadly «All right» before vanishing, the girl still in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: please review.

«Where are they?» exclaimed Amelia looking throw the staff room's window, outside the rain was pouring like no tomorrow. Imogen, Lavinia and Amelia had been back for hours and had been expecting the return of the other two witches ever since. Night came and still no sign of Constance and Mildred. Amelia Cackle got increasingly worried. _They should have been back here a long time ago._ «Where are earth could they be?» She started to pace back and forth «I should have stayed with them»

«Amelia calm down…Mildred probably wanted to say a last goodbye to her parents before coming home» suggested Lavinia, hoping to reassure her employer. Unfortunately it didn't appease the old witch _Please let them come back to me in one piece,_ silently prayed Amelia as a lightning tear the sky.

The worried woman had to wait an other hour before Constance and Mildred finally appeared, but their return only caused Amelia to worry even more. When the two women materialized in the middle of the staff room, they were soaked to the bones and shivering. Mildred, pale like a ghost, looked as if she was about to collapse at any second and Constance wasn't looking any better. «Dear Lord» exclaimed Amelia hurrying to their aid. She guided her trembling charge to one of the arm chairs next to the roaring fire while Lavinia fussed around Constance and Imogen prepared hot drinks. «Let me deal with your wet clothes» proposed the chanting teacher, and joining gesture to speech, she waved her hand towards the two women «Imber fit arida sua relinquunt» their clothes chased the water instantly «here you go, now you won't catch a cold»

«Thank you Lavinia» said Constance gratefully. Imogen then brought two cups of hot coco and gave one to each «Thank you Imogen» repeated the potions mistress with a small nod of her head. While everyone fussed around her, Mildred remained still on her arm chair and gazed upon the dancing flames in the fire place, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even flinch when Lavinia dried her clothes, it didn't matter anymore, she could as well catch death for all she cared. Amelia couldn't stand not knowing anymore, she had been worried all afternoon and evening, she deserved an answer on her employees whereabouts «Constance, Mildred where have you been? I was very concerned about both of you. Please answer me» asked the headmistress in a kind yet firm voice. The deputy head, knew the old woman was right, she would have felt the same way if she had been in her place. She threw a compassionate look towards Mildred, before explaining what happened.

«After you three left, Mildred and I joined her family in the solicitor's office» started Constance in a low steady voice «Mrs Hunter read her parents' will, she spoke about the money, the house…things like that…at the end she read to us a letter written by Mildred's mother» she paused, breathing deeply, not knowing how to announce what had been revealed. As she took too much time, Imogen became a little impatient «What did it say?» and for the first time since she got back, Mildred opened her mouth «I'm adopted». Her statement was so unexpected that Amelia, Imogen and Lavinia thought they might have misheard her. But the look Constance send them, confirmed Mildred's announcement. The news hit them hard. How was it possible? Mildred looked a lot like her parents…adoptive parents. _On the other hand, it makes more sens,_ reasoned Amelia _her biological parents must have possessed incredible powers, it could explain Mildred_ _'_ _s gift. I know some witches from non magical backgrounds can be pretty powerful, but not like this_ _…_ The headmistress' theories would have to wait, for now she had to help her granddaughter of heart. The young woman had lost all her landmarks within two days.

Amelia knelt down in front of Mildred, took the young woman's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes «Dear, you are exhausted…I think you should go to sleep».

«I don't think I'll be able to get to my room» admitted Mildred in a weak voice «And I don't think Constance can transport either» added Imogen as she gazed at the paleness on her colleague's tired face.

«She will not need to, I will help you both to your respective rooms» intervened Amelia, but Constance objected «No headmistress, I'm perfectly able to walk to my room on my own» the potions mistress got up and walked out of the staff room. Sighing, Amelia turned her gaze toward Mildred «What about you dear?» she asked kindly

«I don't know if I have enough energy to even stand up» whispered the young witch

«We will help you Mili. Here grab my hand» proposed Imogen. Mildred smiled gratefully «Thank you» she said as she slowly got to her feet. She would have fallen back into her seat if Amelia hadn't caught her by the other arm. «Easy Mildred, we've got you» reassured the headmistress «Now you can lean on us as much as you need to. All right ?» instructed the PE teacher as she and Amelia guided the exhausted young witch to her quarters. There, the two teachers helped her to bed. «Do you need anything dear?» asked Amelia once her charge was settled

«I think I need to be alone» whispered Mildred. Imogen and Amelia exchanged sadden looks, but they understood. She needed time to process everything. «All right child. If you change your mind we are not far» said the old woman but before leaving she kissed her granddaughter on her forehead. Imogen gave Mildred a quick hug then followed her employer.

Alone in her room, Constance sat on a chair next to a roaring fire, Morgana on her lap. She relived each moment of the day. She would never forget the look she had seen on Mildred's face when the solicitor read the letter: Betrayal. _I think I should go and see how she is coping,_ decided Constance.

She knocked on the girl's door «Mildred…It's Constance…May I come in?»

«Yes»

«We didn't talk about what happened…How are you feeling?»

«Lost» «I…I don't know who I am anymore…All my life is a lie» Mildred's voice broke with her last statement as tears streamed down her cheeks

Constance slowly walked to the bed, sat on it and gathered the young woman in her arms and let her cry. «Your life wasn't a lie Mildred. Your parents loved you more then anything in the world that is the truth. I'm sure they were planning to tell you soon…They just didn't get the chance to tell you» whispered Constance caressing Mildred's hair kindly. The girl slowly raised her head in order to look at her elder «Do you really think so?» she asked a faint sparkle in her tired eyes. This ray of hope reassured the potions mistress _At least she didn_ _'_ _t lose all faith in her adoptive parents, deep down she knows the life she had with them was anything but a lie,_ reasoned Constance.

«Yes» she answered with a smile. Mildred rested her head once more on the elder witch. She remained in Constance's protective arms and finally fell asleep.

Knock knock knock

The door opened and Amelia's concerned face appeared in the threshold «How is she?» she asked sitting on the bed next to the two women careful not to wake her charge.

«A sleep for now. But she feels completely lost» answered Constance

«Poor thing» murmured the headmistress gently caressing Mildred's cheek «She went through a lot in only two days. It's like life has something against her» she added bitterly. The girl mumbled in her sleep, which worried Constance, she didn't want the child to wake up, she needed to rest. «Did you want something Amelia» asked the deputy

«Actually I needed to speak to you» answered the headmistress becoming grave which worried Constance «Is everything all right?»

«Yes…But I've been thinking about what happened during the last few days and I couldn't help but realize there are some similarities between the events and Mildred's nightmare» explained the old witch, but it only generated more questions in Constance's mind «What do you mean?»

Amelia breathed in before continuing «I mean in her dream, her parents vanished after they told her it was too late to tell her something»

«You think Mildred kind of foresaw the tragedy»

«Yes. And there is more….»

«What?»

«She heard a woman screaming Do not take my baby, it might not be a dream at all…» Amelia's eyes were sparkling with excitement

«It could be the only memory she has of her mother…But her biological mother died in labor»

«What if she didn't?»

Constance's eyes widened «You mean…she might be alive?»

«Precisely Constance. Precisely»


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone within Cackles' walls thought the worst was passed, but little did they knew that dark times were yet to come. Amelia and Constance weren't aware their conversation had been witnessed by a third party, in fact Cackles' Academy's inhabitants had been under surveillance for quite a while. In a small cottage, not far from Overblow castle, someone was watching through a cristal ball. She laughed evilly «Finally the time has come to pass to the next step» still laughing, she got up and walked towards a bubbling cauldron. «Constance, Mildred, Amelia, Imogen and Lavinia…You don't know what is coming for you, and this time no one will be able to protect you»


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: wiccancharmedguy- Thank you for your review, it renewed my spirit.

A sharp pain in each of her limb caused Imogen to moan in her sleep. She was laying on something hard and cold. _What the heck?,_ thought the PE teacher as she slowly opened her eyes, and to her stupor, she found herself on the Great hall's stoned floor _How on earth did I end up here?_ When she was fully awake, she started to look around her. She gasped «Amelia! Lavinia! Constance! Mildred!». Imogen jumped on her feet and hurried next to the unconscious forms of her colleagues «Please wake up!». Too her relief, she saw them regain their senses. The formidable deputy head was the first to sit down, she was soon imitated by Amelia, Lavinia and Mildred. They all looked at each other confused «What's going on? How did we get in the Great Hall?» asked the youngest, caressing the arm she had been sleeping on, trying to get the sensations back into it. Before anyone could speak, they heard something «You are awake? Good, I was getting worried!»

That voice, her voice…so cold and deprived from humanity it send shiverers down their spins and filled Constance's heart with anger «How dare you come here after everything you've done!»

In the door frame stood Cackles' Academy number one enemy: Hecketty Broomhead. The dreadful woman smiled at her ex pupil's reaction, Constance had always been the feisty one, and Hecketty had enjoyed breaking her down because off it. She slowly approached the little group who was still on the floor «Now Now Constance calm down, I just came here to talk». The old witch was now near Mildred. Suddenly she pulled something small and sharp from behind her back and plunged it in the girl's arm. Hecketty had acted so quickly, that no one had been able to stop her. Mildred screamed her hand on her wounded arm obviously in great pain. Constance was about to run to her aid, but when she tried to get up, she realized that she couldn't move her entire body. No matter how hard she fought to free herself, she remained on the floor. «I can't move!» she exclaimed «Amelia help Mildred!», her cry was only answered by a scream «I can't see! Everything has gone black!».

«You crazy old witch» exclaimed Lavinia casting hands at the ready «I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine» but nothing happened. She tried again, same result «What's happened to my powers?»

Trembling with rage, Constance looked at the culprit «What have you done to us?!»

Hecketty laughed «I'm making things interesting dear» she leaned toward Mildred and violently grabbed her wounded arm and dragged her in front of her ex pupil, which made the young woman scream in agony «Leave her alone you wretched hag» ordered Amelia, who thanks to the racket was able to crawl next to Constance. She managed to find Mildred's body and bring the girl's head onto her knees «Everything is going to be all right dear! Where are you hurt?»

«My arm…She did something to my arm» whimpered Mildred. Constance couldn't see well from where she was, _I have to know what_ _'_ _s wrong with her arm,_ she thought feeling guilty for what she was about to ask «Mildred…I can't see your arm, I know it hurts, but could you show it to me? Please it's the only way» the young witch nodded and slowly raised her arm. Constance gasp in horror, the once pale and fair skin was now black where Hecketty had plunged the seringue, and it was spreading «No» she whispered

«What is it Constance?» asked Amelia worried

«She has been poisoned by The Devil's Elixir» answered the deputy head

«I see you have been studying Constance…so if my memories serve correctly you have about…one hour to prepare the antidote. But you are paralyzed, Amelia you would probably worsen the situation, which means there is only the non magical one» explained Hecketty a cruel grin on her face. Imogen was petrified…she brew a potion in her life «Since you are incredibly dumb I will allow you some help from Lavinia» added the crazy hag before laughing.

«But…»

«Imogen you can do it…The Antidote's recipe is on my desk, you will find everything you need in the lab» said Constance in a steady voice «I know you can do it. I trust you»

The PE teacher nodded and ran out of the hall followed by Lavinia. Every second counted.

«Finally some privacy» exclaimed Hecketty once they left

«Get to the point Broomhead!» roared Constance «Why are you here?»

«Ah yes…Well I hope you are all comfortable, I'm gonna tell you a story»

Imogen and Lavinia reached the potion lab in a record time. The PE teacher would have been proud of herself if the situation hadn't been the same. «Now we have to find the recipe» she instructed to what Lavinia agreed «Yes, Constance told us it was on her desk». The two women hurried to the beautiful wooden table at front of the class room. But when they got there, it was empty. «Where is it ?!» asked Imogen panic raising in her chest «It is supposed to be here!»

Lavinia tried to cool things down, hysteria would not help them find the antidote «Imogen calm down, it must be around somewhere», but the PE teacher wouldn't listen «Don't you understand Lavinia, Constance knows exactly where the things are. If it isn't there…»

«She could have made a mistake, it happens to anyone»

«Not to the great Constance Hardbroom and…» SLAP Imogen's head was violently thrown to the left. She looked at Lavinia in bewilderment, she just slapped her. The chanting teacher's face had an expression she had never seen before: anger mixte with fear and hope.

«Imogen Drill you will pull yourself together, Mildred's life is at stake and I won't let your nervous break down ruin her chances of you understand?!»

«Yes»

«Good now we will look in the potions books here, and I'm a hundred percent sure we will find the antidote»

They started to search frantically in the numerous volumes at their disposition.

«I got it» screamed Lavinia triumphantly. Imogen dropped the book she was reading and hurried next to her friend «Excellent, let's d this»

«Since you don't know what those things are you read the ingredients while I search for them» it was not a proposition, it was an order. Imogen took the book «All right…we need one Bezoar» the chanting teacher started to fuss around the cabinets «Got it»

«Standard Ingredient, Unicorn horns powder…What poor things» exclaimed Imogen disgusted, but her friend wasn't in a mood to discuss animal protection «They don't feel a thing Imogen, concentrate we don't have time for this»

«You're right sorry the last ingredient is Mistletoe Berries»

«Check» exclaimed Lavinia taking a small bottle containing the red fruits «Perfect now we need a cauldron» she ran to a closet and took a medium sized cauldron from it and put it on the teacher's desk. She looked at Imogen «Let's brew this potion. Tell me what to do»

«Ok first put the Bezoar in a mortar then crush it into a fine powder. Put 4 measures of Bezoar powder in the cauldron, then add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient. Heat to medium temperature for 5 seconds then add one pinch of Unicorn horns. Stir 2 times clockwise than add 2 Mistletoe Berries and now we have to wait for 45 minutes» The PE teacher lowered her head. She never felt so powerless in her life. Lavinia put a hand on her young friend's shoulder and squeezed it «Don't worry Imogen, it will be ready in time»

«Do you really think so?» asked the blond woman tears in her eyes

«Mildred is a fighter, she will make it»

AN: I took the antidote recipe from Harry Potter wikia (ya I lack imagination on that point)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the Great Hall, things weren't getting better. Constance petrified by a spell, had to watch Mildred becoming weaker and suffer to the horrible effects of the Devil's Elixir. Amelia, despite having been deprived of one of her senses, held her young charge tightly against her, ready to protect her no matter what. Hecketty Broomhead, enjoyed this spectacle of pain and suffering before her. She knew Constance's greatest fear: being powerless. By paralyzing her ex pupil and incapacitating the other members of staff she give life to it. And it wasn't over yet. Hecketty had stepped on the stage as if she was a actor about to deliver her lines «Twenty years ago, a little girl was born, sadly for her she lost her mother. She was adopted by a lovely couple. While she grew up, she manifested the gift of witch craft. So when she turned eleven, she was send to a witch Academy. She was the worst witch in history, but she discovered she had a gift making her the greatest. Now she is a teacher. Am I right Mildred Hubble?» she inquired turning her gaze toward the pale witch.

«How did you know I was adopted? I only learn it myself a week ago» asked Mildred, her voice hoarse. Hecketty grinned «I know that. It was because of me» her answer confused the three women. «What do you mean?» wondered Constance with apprehension, she knew her old mentor too well. _Each time she smiles like this, something bad happens,_ she thought. Unfortunately, she was right.

«Well how do I put this? Driving is such a dangerous activity, who knows what can happen on the road. You can Hit a tree, fall from a bridge, being hit by another car…»

Mildred understood «How could you do this?!» screamed Mildred trying to get up «You are a monstAHHHH» the pain made her collapse in Amelia's arms once more.

«MILDRED!» yelled both Constance and the headmistress «Mildred! Mildred dear can you hear me?» the young witch could only cry.

«YOU TWISTED OLD HAG!» roared Constance «THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!». While her ex pupil spitted her venom, Hecketty came down from the stage and knelt next to Mildred «Ah Ah Ah Constance, watch your language or else there will be consequences» and without warnings she hit the young woman's wounded arm as hard as she could. Mildred screamed in agony. «Stop!» yelled Constance tears of rage in her eyes, she couldn't help the girl. Amelia tried to push the evil woman «Get away from my granddaughter!» Shielding the girl to protect her from future attacks.

«Sush you are in no position to discuss. Let me continue, we don't have much time left» she got up and continued «Now, I will tell you an other story. Weirdly it also begins twenty four years ago. A young witch named Constance Hardbroom had the honour of being my student» the potion's mistress couldn't help but laugh sarcastically «Ya right». Hecketty did as if she hadn't hear anything and continued «As I was saying, she had the privilege to study under my tutoring. I won't deny she was the witch with a great if not the greatest potential. At the beginning of her training, she was the perfect student. Her life was divided between classes, practices and studying. I built great hopes on this girl…I even considered making her my successor» she made a dramatic pause, during which she materialized in front of Constance and took the woman's face in her hands «Such power…such promesses…» she started to walk away from the group «She ruined everything when she fraternized with a man. Unworthy creature, he tricked her, made the poor thing fall in love with him and bedded her. When I discovered this I dealt with this abnormality of nature.»

«What did you do to him?» asked Constance

«It's not important dear. He was beneath you»

«He had a name»

«I couldn't care less. During the following months I realized she was pregnant» Amelia gasped, and turned her blind eyes towards Constance «You had a child?»

«Yes she did» said Broomhead, answering for her ex pupil «How disappointed I was. Four years of hard work, a promising career all ruined by her mistake. I made her pay for what she did to me» Constance winced at the memories of the darkest time of her life. «Unfortunately, despite all my greatest effort, she didn't lose the child. She brought her pregnancy to term and give birth to a girl. I had a new hope when we found out she was unresponsive to stimulus» Tears fell down Constance's cheeks, she remembered cradling her daughter's lifeless body against her, desperately trying to bring life into her. «Constance didn't finish her training with me, I don't know what could have possibly push her to abandon. Nevertheless, despite not finishing her studies, she managed to find a a post in a average academy. I have to confess I never got over her betrayal. I had one consolation however» she paused, sparks of joy and madness in her eyes «That you would never find her»

«What do you…» Constance froze, _Could it be_ _…_ «Is she alive?» Hecketty laughed cruelly «Where is she? What have you done with my daughter? Answer me!»

«I already told you! Haven't you been listening?» «I've surestimated your intelligence Constance. Oh well I will give you one more clue. One baby was born the 15th of January 1987 at King's college Hospital. It was a baby girl, with brown hair and blue eyes»

Silence fell in the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I know you've all probably guessed where I was going for with this story, I just hope I delivered it correctly. Enjoy and please review.

«You mean…» whispered Constance not believing the turning of events «Mildred is…my daughter?»

«Frankly dear I'm surprised you never saw the ressemblance between the two of you»

It was true, Mildred and Constance did had physical attributes in common, they were incredibly tall, had long brown hair and had some facial ressemblance. But they were even more a like in character and both were unbelievably powerful. Constance turned her teary eyes towards her child «My baby». Mildred plagued by fever, forced herself to open eyes «Mom» she whispered

«How sweet! Mother and child reunite after all this time» said Hecketty breaking the moment «Unfortunately it's not meant to last…The hour is almost up» the old hag then knelt in front of the paralyzed woman «Poor Constance you just found your daughter and you are going to lose her again forever»

«Shut up Hecketty» ordered Amelia tightening her embrace on Mildred, she didn't want to admit it but she was afraid her two friends wouldn't arrive in time. Hecketty turned her gaze toward the dying girl and smiled «What a shame…such a beautiful creature…so fair…so young…so much potential…You could have been the greatest witch of the era…The hour is almost up. Soon it will be too late» she was about to continue her speech but was prevented to by a loud bang.

«No it's not too late» exclaimed Imogen and Lavinia erupting into the Great Hall «We have the antidote!» added the PE teacher brandishing triumphantly a small flask in her hand, which filled Constance and Amelia with renewed hope «It's over Hecketty, you lost!» declared the potions mistress. The old hag failed…so why was she smiling?

«Oh really» with a quick wave of the hand she send the flask away from the PE teacher's hand, it fell onto the stoned floor and broke.

«NO!» screamed Constance, Lavinia, Imogen and Amelia in one voice. The potion, Mildred's only chance of survival, spread between the stones. Imogen's face was distorted with rage «You tricked us! You allowed us to brew the antidote to give us hope, you had no intention of letting Mildred live! You are a monster!» roared the blond woman

«Why?» asked Constance pale like a ghost «Why did you do this? Why didn't you attack me? She is innocent»

«Kill you and end the suffering?! Do you take me for a fool?! You don't care about what happens to you, you never did. Using the only thing you would gladly die to protect is a much more effective way to make you suffer…You and everyone you love» The giant clock rang, the hour was up, Mildred's life too. Hecketty laughed cruelly «I finally destroyed you. No one betrays the Great Hecketty Broomhead and gets away with it» then she vanished.

The second she disappeared, the spells she had put on the teachers was lifted. With her sight back Amelia saw the damages caused by the Devil's Elixir on her charge «Oh dear» Mildred's arm was completely black, her skin was a grey-white and she had trouble breathing «Oh no Mildred». As soon as she was free from the curse that had paralyzed her, Constance hurried next to Amelia and her daughter. The old woman knew what her young friend wanted and slowly placed Mildred in Constance's arms «Mildred? Mildred it's me…it's mom». No response, she was still breathing, but hardly. Amelia kindly passed a hand on the girl's face «Please dear open your eyes» she pleaded.

«There must be something else!» exclaimed the PE teacher, determine not to give up «There must be a cupboard full of antidotes in the castle» the headmistress smiled sadly to the blond woman «I'm afraid not Imogen…the potion you brew, was our only hope»

«No…No it can't be!» Lavinia put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder «Imogen…It's over», the PE teacher couldn't handle it anymore and started to cry on Lavinia's shoulder. But Constance refused to believe it was over «Mildred you have to fight this baby. I know you can do this. Please stay with me…I can't lose you again»

Suddenly they heard the girl's voice, which was nothing more than a whisper «Everything makes sens» They all looked at each other, not understanding what she meant

«What dear? What is making sens?» asked Constance enthusiastic

Mildred continued with difficulty «Five years ago…a true love's kiss… broke the curse…..What love….is more powerful….. that the one…. of a….. mother for… her…. child»

«None» answered Constance which made Mildred smile weakly. She was exhausted, her body had been fighting the powerful poison for an hour, she only wanted to rest. Her mother guessed her thoughts «No Mildred don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Please my love» she pleaded. The young witch opened her mouth once more «I'm glad…and honoured to be your daughter…I…Lo….ve…..you…..mom» Mildred slowly closed her eyes and went completely still. She was dead, and this time there was no coming back.

«No…No….NO..NO..NOOOO…MY BABY! NOOOOOOOOOO!» wailed Constance, she had lost her baby girl for a second time. Next to her Amelia sobbed uncontrollably she had failed to protect the ones she loved, she would never forgive herself. Lavinia and Imogen were in each others' arms crying.

«It's all my fault…» weeped Constance caressing her daughter's face «If I hadn't betrayed Mistress Broomhead, nothing would have happened to you. I'm so sorry.»

«No»

«What?»

«Mildred's birth was your betrayal, nothing you would have done would have prevented her from going after her. Don't blame yourself»

Amelia was right…Hecketty Broomhead was a deranged old witch, anything could make her tick.

«Hecketty Broomhead I swear on my daughter's grave I will hunt you down until I hex you into oblivion!» claimed the grieving mother before rocking Mildred's lifeless and, listening to her instinct she sang

« Angels watch over my baby,

Grant her a lifetime of your care

So that even when I can not be with her

I'll know you will always be there

Angels watch over my baby,

Grant her a lifetime of love

So that even when my eyes are closed

I'll know that you will watch over from above

Angels watch over my baby

Bless every eye lash and curl

For there is no one on earth any dearer

to me than my baby girl» as she did so, tears streamed down her face and fell onto Mildred's. She imagined the young woman's heart beating again, the blood running in her veins, life restored in her body. «I just wish to have you back» she whispered. Suddenly, she felt something move under Mildred's chest


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: Hello all, I'm sorry for the time it took me to update, I had trouble with inspiration. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think of it, thank you.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. Could it be true? Did she felt Mildred's heart? Afraid to be subjected to a cruel hallucination, Constance slowly placed her ear on her daughter's chest, and gasped! There it was, slow and weak but a heartbeat nonetheless.

«Amelia! Amelia!quick come here, I felt…I felt…I felt a heartbeat» The old witch, devoured by despair and sadness, slowly raised her tears streamed face toward her best friend. The hope in Constance's voice brought a new set of tears to the grieving woman. Mildred, her granddaughter of heart, was dead, and denying it would only bring more suffering. «Constance, she is gone» Amelia murmured weakly «there is nothing we can do». But the younger witch, driven by a new found hope wasn't letting go «No I swear I really felt something. Mildred is not dead»

«Constance…please» this time it was Lavinia

«We cannot pretend we know what you are feeling, but Mildred's…departure….»

«DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, I FELT A HEARTBEAT! I'M NOT DELUSIONAL, SADNESS ISN'T BLINDING ME! CAN'T YOU TRUST ME » yelled Constance. Her sudden reaction shook the other women to the core.

«I trust you dear» started Amelia in a frail voice «It's just that…Mildred is the most precious thing in my life…and her death» the word was like a knife «…her death shattered my heart» At this point the old witch crawled to the young mother, as she wasn't strong enough to walk. When she reached her, she put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder and looked her in the eye «There is nothing in the entire world I want more then to believe you, but I'm afraid…I'm afraid false hope will finish me».

Shaken by Amelia's words, Constance took a moment before speaking again «Please…I know how you are feeling…But Amelia, please trust me». The old witch, sighed, she had known the younger woman long enough to realize that she would not leave her mourn in peace until she did what she wanted. The old witch brought a trembling finger to her granddaughter's throat, and gasped. «Impossible!». Lavinia and Imogen, who had been watching the exchange from a far, hurried to the three women.

«What is it Amelia?» asked the PE teacher worried

But before anyone could answer, something incredible happened. Mildred's frail body slowly rose into the air before being enveloped by a blinding white light, forcing everyone to look away.

After a few minutes, the light faded and the young woman was delicately lowered to the floor. Constance, Amelia, Lavinia and Imogen slowly approached. When they reached Mildred, her mother knelt at her side, her heart filled with hope and dread.

Suddenly Mildred opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Her sight fell upon the tear streamed face of her mother.

«Mom…» before she could finish her sentence, she was enveloped in a bone crushing embrace

«Mildred…my little girl» cried Constance. After a minute or two, the potion mistress finally let go and took Mildred's face into her hands «My baby…I thought I had lost you for a second time. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me ever again» she swore which made her daughter smile. A whisper ended caught their attention «Mildred»

They turned around and saw Amelia's bewildered face. Mildred stood up, walked towards the beloved old witch and threw herself in her arms. Amelia started to cry as she held her granddaughter against her «Mili, my sweet child…I couldn't bare to lose you»

«Don't worry Nan, I'm not leaving any time soon» said Mildred when they broke apart. She was only free for about a second or two before being enveloped in a big hug by Imogen and Lavinia.

After the happy reunion, Mildred asked what all women were thinking «But how can I be here…alive?»

«That's right, how? I thought nobody survived the poisoning by the devil's elixir without the antidote» added Lavinia

«And nobody ever did» answered Constance

«Except now» remarked Imogen

«I think I understand what happened» said Amelia, everyone turned their heads towards her

«You do?» asked Constance surprised, yes the old witch was intelligent, very intelligent, but if she Constance Hardbroom couldn't find an explanation, she doubted that anyone could

«I thought about Mildred's gift. Now that we know she is from a magical background, and a powerful one nonetheless, I think she might have inherited it from her parents» she accompanied her last statement by looking at Constance

«What? You think that I transmitted the ability to bring inanimate objects to life to Mildred?» said the deputy head incredulously

«Of course» yelled Imogen «You used this power to give Mili her life back»

«Are you out of your mind!» exclaimed Constance «No power on earth can bring back people from the dead!»

«Maybe this ability combined with the pureness of motherly love were strong enough to reverse death's grip on Mildred» suggested Lavinia. Constance was about to reciprocate it was impossible, but realized it made sense.

It was at that moment that the youngest witch intervened «Mom do you remember what I asked you before…before I died?»

«What is more powerful then a mother's love.» answered her mother as every piece fell into place in her mind

«And you told me that there was none» added Mildred

«Love is the most powerful force in the univers, and as long as we love each other we are invincible» concluded Amelia making everyone smile.

«What do we do now?» asked Imogen

Constance smirked «Now we pay Mistress Hecketty Broomhead a little visit»


End file.
